Mork'thor Jawrip
'''Mork'thar Jawrip was an orc serving under the rule of Horde Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream. Once a respected warrior of the Frostwolf clan, Mork'thor joined the Kor'kron organization during Thrall's reign and continued to do so under his new, more aggressive leader. While not a high-ranking member of his squadron by any means, Mork'thor was a mentionable barrier between Hellscream and his would-be conquerors for some time. Mork'thor met his demise at the hands of the rebels who entered Orgrimmar and dismantled the "True" Horde. Characteristics'' Birthed by a well-known shaman for a father, the expectations for Mork'thor were great. However, at the disappointment of the Frostwolf circle, Mork'thor was unable to communicate with the elements. Instead, he uses his cunning tactics along with fierce, physical brutality in order to devastate his opponents. In battle, Mork'thor prefers to be upfront and in the face of his attackers, hoping to disarm foes in order to dominate them with ease. Unlike his brother, Vraul, Mork'thor prefers to carry only one axe - one large enough to decapitate even the greatest of enemys' heads from their necks. His orcish frame is quite massive, and he stands taller than any human could hope to be. His surprising is agility is disguised by such, and many humans have found themselves stunned by Mork'thor's ability to move so swiftly in battle. Mork'thor is fiercely loyal to any cause that he has held a banner for - almost to a fault. Most recently, this has been shown from the fact that Mork'thor continues to serve Garrosh Hellscream - even though his beliefs differ from that of his warchief. Mork'thor perceives his actions as productive toward the greater Horde, and that since the warchief is the head of the faction, his rule is law - regardless of how questionable those rules seem. Mork'thor despises both the blood elves and the forsaken, however, as he refuses to see them as honorable beings. Mork'thor had not only been fully supportive of Thrall's decision to send the Kor'kron to the Undercity, but he had also thought that the betrayal of Grand Apothecary Putress was a sign that the forsaken should be left alone to fend against their own problems. Such hatreds have solidified his assurance that following Hellscream's orders would lead the Horde to their true destiny. Growing Up Being birthed to two honorable Frostwolf orcs, Mork'thor was expected to do great things for his people as he grew older. As a child, little Mork was exceptionally playful, yet sometimes oddly violent with others. His short temper often led to harsh punishments from his father. However, Mork was also stubborn, and these acts often persisted even after constant lashings. This behavior only grew worse as Mork found out that his parents were going to be giving him a little brother named - one they planned to name Vraul. Saddened that his parents felt that they needed another child, Mork constantly acted out in order to get attention. A few years later, however, after returning home from helping his father with his duties, Mork had overheard that his mother had passed away from a terrible sickness. His behavior calmed down from then on, and he found himself often lost and and unable to truly cope with the situation. However, one practical outlet that he soon found was the thrill of a good fight. By the age of fourteen, Mork was already quite a physical specimen, and he practiced with a training sword every day in order to become more adept in battle. This attitude was well-received by some members of the clan, who encouraged his behavior so long as he use his capabilities in an honorable way - under the Frostwolf banner itself. As he nearly reached the age of adulthood, however, both he and Vraul were sent to Oshu'gun in order to communicate with the spirits within. Sent in front of their smiling father, Mork and Vraul were given some guidance from an elder of the clan. The wise shaman instructed them that if they felt the spirits' call, they would soon find themselves able to use the power of the elements in necessary situations. Much time had passed, however, and neither orc saw any sign of the spirits. Disappointed, their father apologized to the elder and slowly led his sons back home. As they head out, the elder assured Grak'hor that his sons would be fit for a different destiny, one no less prideful than that of the shaman. While little Vraul had kept his head held high at such a message, Mork could not help but feel great shame in his failure. Such a letdown of his father continued to eat away at him, and his once peppy attitude had changed to a quiet, sullen outlook that worried his father. Category:OrcCategory:WarriorCategory:HordeCategory:Back storyCategory:Frostwolf Clan Category:Deceased